


Do you see real me ?

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Who
Genre: 1960s, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: It's not always easy to be a manager. 100% fiction, i don't make money with this, i don't own anything etc. Peace





	Do you see real me ?

Chris, i'm gay."

Kit said, and watch his dearest friend reaction. They were on the Bristol's motelroom, going to watch some band called * The Hight Numbers*.

" So?" Chris said and laught. He took two steps close of Kit. Chris's pink business jacket make him look more skinny than he actually was, and white straight trousers make him look tall. 

" Nobady don't want manager who is gay, you know."

Kit said and looked worried. He took cigarette packet on his black jacket, and his lighter on his white jeans. Kit's style wasen't so bussines look than Chris. Chris was more showman, Kit was more good talker. Great combo if want to get successful. 

" Don't say like that, i'm sure The High Numbers don't even mind what you are. They just want get popular, got some money, and we make it be real. We make them believing we are their only change to get that all, right ? "

Chris said his clear and calmly voice. Kit's cigarette smoke filled room. Kit sight. 

" Yeah, maybe you're right, i'm just nervous. But Chris i'm almost thirty, what if that don't work. They are probably just twenty, how to hell we gonna make young, angry, growing childs to get believing we are their only choice."

Kit said and stand up, he walked close of dirty little window, smoking all the time so intensive his cigarette. It feeled good. Relaxing his outrunning mind.

" Kit don't be so fucking idiot. We have experiences, we can lying we know so much about things, we can make film about they ! "

Chris said, and put his hand to old bathroom door. He sight too. He couldn't use Brian Epstein for exsample, Kit thought Brian is an idiot who just got lucky to get four good looking and talented mans. Chris wanted smoke too, but he wanted give a good first impression of himself. He was even ironic his clothes. 

" I'm gay not an idiot. "

Kit said calmy, and turn his face to Chris. Chris noticed kit's warning look, and put his head down. Looking dusty floor with tired blue eyes.

" Yeah, whatever. "

Chris said and didin't look Kit. Kit start take steps, loudly ones. When Chris next time rise his head up to show his narrow pale face, he feels Kit's warm breath and smell of cigarette. 

" I'm not an idiot Chris, we'll become rich."

Kit said, and before Chris could even say anything. Kit kissed him passionately. It feeled so wrong, so illegal, but still somehow sinful good. Kit push chris againts the cold bathroom door, and was alredy ready to take his jacket away. But Chris stopped him wih roughtly moves. He needed take couple of deep breaths before he could say anything. * Damn my jacket." Chris thought and saw how it was wrinkled. 

" If we want to get rich, we should leaving now to watch The High Numbers, and not just be like horny teenage childs right?"

Chris said so calmy, and so business man style It make Kit feel uncomfortable. He tried hide his red cheeks, but failed. 

" Yeah.. Right sorry."

Kit said shyly couldn't even look to Chris. Kit put his jacket back and tried it look clean.

" Oh stop looking so shy, you tasted delicious."

Chris said and laught, first time he realize how beautiful, soulful eyes kit have. even he was blushing. And that smile, it was so beautiful. Like sunrise. 

" Shut up."

Kit said and laught. They both took their jackets on the hat rack. 

" You still have that awful red jacket?"

Chirs said and laught, they both put their blue shoes. Blue shoes managers. 

" And you still have that " i'm bussines man look at me !" Jacket."

Kit said back with sarcasm voice. Then they leaved room with messy toughts of each others. Something was changed, but probably it was just a good thing, probably it was just a wonderful new start. ~

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a nice day <3


End file.
